Sully
Sully is the leader of the Orphans. He was played by Paul Greco and voiced by Rob Cihra. Description Sully wears the same Orphans shirt and his left eye is always partially closed. Personality Sully belives that the Orphans are the toughest gang around, even though he is too cowardly to even protect his car. He mainly tries to spread his gang's name by boasting about stories that never happened. In The Film Sully is a walkover for the Warriors as they make peace with him and get his permission to walk through their territory. He is keen to show the Warriors that the Orphans are tough and calls upon Jesse to show a newspaper clipping that mentions one of their raids. It is only when Mercy stirs up trouble that Sully tells the Warriors to take off their colors or fight. The Warriors ignore him and march though the Orphans' territory. Sully later appears with his gang, shouting and brandishing a razor blade. Unfortunately, Sully's razor blade is no match for the Molotov cocktail which is thrown by Swan. The Molotov cocktail hits a car and scares off Sully and his gang. In The Game He appears in Real Heavy Rep and No Permits, No Parley. In Real Heavy Rep, Sully puts out false information that the Orphans have taken out the Warriors, which causes the latter to bop through Sully's turf and protect his car. No Permits, No Parley plays out with some differences than the film. The Warriors march through the Orphans' turf and through a gate where Sully, Jesse and several other Orphans ambush them. The Orphans fail and are defeated by the Warriors. They are last seen wanting revenge yet again at the end of the level, which plays out like the film. In The Novel Sully is not named in the novel, but resembles the leader of the Boriquen Blazers. Like Sully, the gangs leader allows the Coney Island Dominators (the Warriors in movie) passage at first, but when his girlfriend (Mercy in movie) questions his manhood, he demands they remove their symbols (colors in movie). The most notible difference is the leader is Puerto-Rican, like the rest of his gang. Fighting Ability Other than the non-canon Armies of the Night and Rumble Mode, it is unknown if Sully has ever been in a fight at all before the brief brawl with the Warriors before regrouping and catching up to them in No Permits, No Parley. He is extremely cowardly, not even attempting to fight even in situations where his gang highly outnumber their opponents. Quotes * "What? NO! Not my car! Not my CAR! Orphans, get 'em!" - Response to Cleon's threat * "I don't know what you're talkin' about, man. How could this be a big meeting if the Orphans wasn't there?" - When learning about the meeting * "They write about our raids in the paper." - Trying to impress the Warriors * "Should've slapped your mouth the moment you opened it." - To Mercy * "You see what you get, Warriors? You see what you get when you mess with the Orphans?" - To the Warriors * "You wanna see my straight razor?!" - Threat/Knife cheat jingle Trivia *Sully wasn't named until the video game. *Paul Greco was simply credited as 'Orphan' in the film. *When the player enters the knife cheat code in the game, it uses Sully's voice as its jingle. Gallery Orphans1.jpg Sully.jpg Sully.png|In the game orphan 4.jpg|Confronting the Warriors orphan01.jpg|Action Figure Category:Characters Category:Orphans Category:Warlords